yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 083
の | romaji = Shitei no Kizuna | japanese translated = The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple | english = A Matter of Trust | japanese air date = November 22, 2015 | english air date = November 10, 2016 | german air date = February 11, 2017 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = * Kazuyuki Igai * Satoru Shiraishi }} "A Matter of Trust", known as "The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 22, 2015, and in Australia on November 10, 2016. Nicktoons aired on May 14, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 14, 2017. Summary Yuya bangs the door of his cell, and slips to his knees in despair. He recalls what Sora said to him about his time at Duel Academy; in particular, that Yuya and Zuzu were his first true friends, which was why he wanted to save Zuzu as well. Yuya tries to reassure himself with Sora's sincerity. Sora, meanwhile, is running through Commons streets looking for Zuzu. Upon hearing a siren, he leaps onto the balcony of a building and hides himself. Four Sector Security officers on their motorbikes confirm with their boss that their mission is to capture Zuzu Boyle, and speed off. Sora decides to take action, and leaps away. Meanwhile, Frank, Amanda and Tarren pop out of the balcony wall that they're hiding behind, and give Zuzu the all-clear. Before Zuzu can understand what's going on, the orphans jump. Zuzu looks out from the balcony and see the orphans seemingly unhurt by their landing. Frank says it's only two storeys from the balcony to the ground, and assures that she will be fine. Zuzu takes a deep breath, jumps, and lands on her feet before falling on her knees as she feels a tingling sensation work up her legs. Frank compliments the duel between Shay Obsidian and Crow Hogan that they watched earlier. Amanda and Tarren agree, saying they'd love to be a part of the action, but their voices attract Sector Security to their location. When Amanda and Tarren agree with Frank's determination to get his own Duel Runner and become as good as Crow, a Security officer interrupts them, having already activated his Duel Disk and summoned two monsters. The orphans are shocked that Security have found them; two more officers behind them, also with their Duel Disks active and monsters summoned, report that their target has been sighted. Zuzu gasps at her name being mentioned. She looks around, and alerts the orphans to a door on their left. They quickly run towards it. Just then, another Security officer declares a Synchro Summon of his monster, and blocks their path with the light of the tuning. The officer himself leaps in front of the orphans and Zuzu as his "Goyo Predator" lands on the field. The fourth officer reports that they've cornered Zuzu on all sides. Zuzu realizes the Friendship Cup rule, and apologizes to the orphans for dragging them into this situation. Amanda says Zuzu is part of them, and Frank agrees, saying Crow taught them not to leave behind anyone that they trust. Zuzu is taken aback at the orphans' resolve, and looks at her arm, which lacks a Duel Disk; she wishes she could repay the orphans in some way. As the orphans goad Security, Zuzu ends up praying for Yuya again. Just then, a voice tells her to catch something thrown her way; Zuzu complies. She looks up to see Sora on the roof of a building. Sora plays his "Polymerization" Spell Card, fusing the three monsters he controls; he leaps off the building as he does so. He Fusion Summons "Frightfur Chimera" and immediately has it attack one of the "Goyo Chasers". Sora then sets a card. Zuzu tries to ask Sora something, but Sora tells her to focus on getting out. With a determined look on her face, Zuzu activates the Duel Disk given to her, loads her deck and begins her turn. She activates her copy of "Polymerization", fusing three materials in her hand to Fusion Summon "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir". With its now-2800 ATK, "Bloom Prima" is ordered to attack one of the "Goyo Chasers" as well. The orphans cheer as a second Security officer loses 900 Life Points from the battle. Zuzu mentions that "Bloom Prima" can attack twice, and orders it to attack the last remaining "Goyo Chaser". With that, Zuzu leads the orphans away. However, the fourth Security officer begins his move. As Zuzu runs, "Goyo Predator" lurks behind "Bloom Prima". Zuzu notices that the attacking monster has less ATK; the Security officer responds by playing "Rush Recklessly", boosting his monster's ATK beyond "Bloom Prima's". Just as "Goyo Predator" is about to strike, Sora comes to the rescue by activating his Trap, "Fusion Fright Waltz". Its effect immediately destroys all non-Fusion, Special Summoned monsters with ATK less than the sum of "Chimera's" and "Bloom Prima's" ATK combined. Sora adds that the combined ATK is also damage to the controllers of the monsters that are destroyed. As the officers work out what that means for them, Sora does his best Yuya impression, introducing them to "Bloom Prima's" and "Chimera's" waltz. Amanda, Frank and Tarren are awed by the two monsters' dance, while the Security officers and their "Goyo Defenders" stare with puzzled looks. Just then, "Chimera's" snake tail lands on one of the "Defenders" and destroys it. While Zuzu and Sora also look on happily at the dance, "Bloom Prima" spins away the other two "Defenders". "Bloom Prima" and "Chimera" hold out and reach for each others' hands, setting off a display of fireworks in an imaginary night sky. "Goyo Predator" stares, and is then destroyed by "Chimera's" snake tail as well. All four Security officers lie on the floor with their Life Points depleted. Zuzu runs up to high-five Sora and thanks him for the rescue. The orphans, however, run along and beckon Zuzu with them. Sora also goes with them, and the Security officers can do nothing but watch. Roget exclaims at the turn of events when reported back; the Security officer at the other end of the line says that a boy who uses Fusion Summons got in their way. Roget immediately deduces the culprit as Sora, and immediately orders Security to lock down all areas in search of Zuzu, who is in collaboration with a Duel Academy agent. Roget clarifies that Duel Academy must not have Zuzu. (In the dub, Roget simply tells Security to arrest Zuzu by any means necessary, and doesn't mention Duel Academy.) A while later, the orphans are hiding behind boxes that are themselves behind a mesh fence, and come out when Security officers lose sight of them. Zuzu is talking to Sora on the wall behind them, having just realized that Sora was the one who saved her after she crashed into a building. The orphans are impressed at Sora's feat and ask who he is. Sora is at a loss for words, so Zuzu, with a smile, turns to the orphans and introduces Sora as her teacher. Zuzu clarifies that Sora was the one who taught her the Fusion Summon. Frank realizes that was how they were able to work together so well. Amanda starts praising the dance that they saw coming from Zuzu and Sora's monsters, but her praises are spoiled by Frank and Tarren who raise their arms one after another to express their gratitude. Zuzu hears this with a smile, and turns to thank Sora again for saving her twice. Sora mentions that he wouldn't have needed to save her the second time if she just stayed where she was. Zuzu apologizes, but notes that nobody was there when she woke up. Sora thus apologizes for leaving her alone, saying that he immediately had to tell Yuya that she was safe. Zuzu quickly asks for Yuya's whereabouts. Frank mentions that he beat Shinji Weber then drove away from the Duel Palace. Amanda deduces that Yuya must be equally as worried about Zuzu, and Sora affirms, telling Zuzu that Yuya looked for him in order to seek assurances regarding Zuzu's safety. But then he witnessed Yuya being captured, and Yuya himself requested that Sora look out for and protect Zuzu. Zuzu immediately blames herself for the turn of events, and sees her bracelet glow. Yuya himself is still under Roget's watch in a high-security cell; Roget has just requested for a device to be developed in order to control Yuya Sakaki, using the same control methods that were used on Sergey. The scientist in charge complains that Sergey's readjustment surgery has only just started, but is pressed for a deadline, which he postulates as midnight. Roget pushes the deadline forward to sunset and tells the scientist to immediately begin control procedures on Yuya afterwards, requiring it completed by morning before Yuya and Crow's match. (In the dub, Roget gives the scientist one hour to complete the readjustment on Sergey.) Roget thinks to himself that Sora on the loose in the Synchro Dimension means that other members of Duel Academy will be arriving soon, and he must have control of New Domino City before they do. Looking at a knight and rook piece, he thinks Sergey and Yuya will be essential to this plan. Zuzu, meanwhile, is still staring at her glowing bracelet. She suddenly decides to go on the move, but the orphans stop her, saying that Security are still on her trail. Zuzu says Yuya's worried about her so she must act. Sora wonders why Security are after her in the first place. Zuzu claims it's because they want to send her underground; Sora thinks that it shouldn't take an entire force to go after her just for that, it's actually because she is wanted by Duel Academy. Sora clarifies that someone with authority in the Synchro Dimension may be colluding with Duel Academy to serve their needs, saying that Dennis has already returned to the Fusion Dimension after his espionage, and it's only a matter of time before Duel Academy makes its move. The orphans are noticing Zuzu and Sora staring each other down. Tarren reminds them of the teacher-student relationship they said they had. Zuzu smiles, saying that they aren't fighting, just talking. She addresses Sora again, fully aware that the Duel Academy bounty on her head is the reason why he won't let her find Yuya. Sora confirms. Zuzu deduces that this means Sora no longer fights with Duel Academy, and presses for another confirmation. Sora instead says he's still with Duel Academy. Zuzu tries to reason that if Sora were still with them, he'd capture her instead of trying to save her. Spitting out his lollipop and clenching his fist, Sora swears his loyalty to Duel Academy, loudly and clearly, stating that because he was raised by them, it is his destiny to fight with them as a duel soldier. Amanda has no idea what the Duel Academy is. Frank suddenly recalls Zuzu talking about them before, and Tarren remembers the same thing too. Knowing what this means, Amanda asks if Zuzu's teacher is with Duel Academy. Sora doesn't respond to them; he tells Zuzu that, because she has no ties with Duel Academy, she is different to him, and asks that she return home; he starts tapping on his Duel Disk for the interdimensional transport. Zuzu is alarmed, asking Sora what he's doing. When Sora clarifies, Zuzu catches his right hand and says that it won't happen. She reminds Sora that Yuya said it himself: "we all go home together, we don't leave any of our friends behind". Sora mulls over this, but then senses something behind him and shouts for him to reveal himself. Moon Shadow appears, and accuses Sora of being the one who sealed his brother Sun Shadow in a card during the Arc League Championship Battle Royal. Moon Shadow activates his Duel Disk and challenges Sora on the spot. As Sora activates his Duel Disk, Zuzu tries to convince Moon Shadow that Sora is an ally. Moon Shadow has none of it, knowing full well that Sora is an Academy soldier. Zuzu claims Sora is different, and tries to appeal to him again to cut ties with Duel Academy and stop hurting people. Sora mulls over those words, and looks back at Zuzu, imagining the three orphans as Allie, Frederick and Tate, with Yoko and Skip behind them. He closes his eyes, retracts his Duel Disk, and apologizes to Moon Shadow for the loss of his brother. He knows that his apology won't be enough for Moon Shadow, and tells Moon Shadow that he's free to do whatever he wants to him. That is, after he keeps his promise to Yuya. Sora tells Moon Shadow that Yuya is his friend as well, someone he trusts to keep Zuzu safe. Therefore, he wants to uphold Yuya's promise to protect Zuzu. Sora also hopes Zuzu can trust him to bring Yuya to her. Sora asks Moon Shadow to keep Zuzu safe while he goes to get Yuya; in return, he promises not to run or hide from Moon Shadow. The latter retracts his Duel Disk as an affirmation, and says that the underground facility is where Zuzu and the orphans will be kept safe. The orphans are shocked at the suggestion: what if they're forced to work? Moon Shadow says that their association with the wanted Zuzu makes them potential targets as well, meaning they can't stay safe above ground. Moon Shadow says Sector Security is closing in on all areas of the city, even the High Council building, making it difficult to get to Riley. Zuzu is shocked to hear this; Moon Shadow says they have no choice, but he will ensure they're safe, as with the few Lancers that have already found themselves down there. Placing a hand on her chest, Zuzu voices her understanding. Sora repeats that he can be trusted to bring Yuya back too, so that they can all return home together. Zuzu responds with a smile, and uses the Fusion Summon gesture to express her trust as a student of Sora's. Sora smiles, then goes off on a tangent by saying that her elbows need to be more spaced out, and demonstrates. With a wink, Sora says Zuzu has a lot more to learn. They share a laugh at this. The final quarter-final match gets underway at sunset. Melissa Trail announces the competitors: Celina vs Yugo. The watching Roget moves his white queen piece on the chessboard, not holding back his support for Celina, who he believes to be an important part of his plans, alongside Sergey and Yuya. Featured Duel: Sora Perse and Zuzu Boyle vs. Sector Security Three Sector Security officers surround Zuzu and the kids and each one controls a "Goyo Defender" (1000/1000) and a "Goyo Chaser" (1900/1000) in Attack Position each and have three cards in their hand each. When Zuzu and the others try to run away, a fourth Security officer blocks their way, Security #4's turn The Security tunes his Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) in Attack Position."Jutte Lord" and "Jutte Fighter" do not appear on-screen, but their names are mentioned in the Security's Summon chant. Sora arrives and gives Zuzu a Duel Disk. Sora controls "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" (1300/1300), "Frightfur Bear" (2200/1800) and "Frightfur Leo" (2400/2000). Sora's turn Sora activates "Polymerization", fusing "Frightfuloid" (which is treated as "Frightfur" monster via its effect), "Bear" and "Leo" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Chimera" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Chaser" (Security #1: 4000 → 3100 LP). Sora Sets a card. Zuzu's turn Zuzu draws and subsequently activates "Polymerization", fusing "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", "Canon the Melodious Diva" and "Solo the Melodious Songstress" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir" (1900/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Bloom Prima" increases its own ATK by 300 for each Fusion Material used (1900 → 2800). "Bloom Prima" attacks and destroys a "Chaser" (Security #2: 4000 → 3100 LP). "Bloom Prima" can attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks and destroys the last "Chaser" (Security #3: 4000 → 3100 LP). Security #4's turn "Predator" attacks "Bloom Prima". The Security activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Rush Recklessly" from his hand to increase the ATK of "Predator" by 700 until the end of the turn (2400 → 3100). Sora activates his face-down "Fusion Fright Waltz", which lets him target two Fusion Monsters on the field, destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK equal to or less than their combined ATK, except Fusion Monsters and then inflict damage to their controllers equal to the total ATK of the two targeted monsters. Sora's hand contains "Suture Rebirth" and "Toy Vendor". Sora targets "Chimera" and "Bloom Prima" and destroys the three "Defenders" and "Predator" (Security #1: 3100 → 0 LP; Security #2: 3100 → 0 LP; Security #3: 3100 → 0 LP; Security #4: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes